Revenge
by writinishmehlife13
Summary: Oneshot, maybe. It's been one year since the whole ordeal, and now Kate has two jobs and decides to put an ad in the paper for a babysitter. Little does she know that she's only asking for hell once more. R&R?


_Revenge_

_

* * *

_

A young boy sat silently as he watched the television in front of him, but didn't comprehend what the images were showing him. They either went too fast or too slow to him, but it didn't bother him… he would forget within a few minutes. He couldn't remember if watching TV was enjoyable or not, what he was thinking about a few minutes ago, or what his sister's name was.

He felt his arm being tugged and looked down to see his sister signing at him.

_Do you want to help mom and I bake? _

He stared at her blankly, taking his time to register what she had just asked him and then slowly nodded. Gently, Max took her older brother's arm and led him into the kitchen where their mother was interrupted by the phone.

_You can stir the batter, okay? _Max signed to him and without saying a word, he got the electric beater and turned it on as he controlled it in his hand. His sister left him at that and went to the oven, opening it slightly to check on the first batch of cookies and then went back to the dough that happened to be rolled out and grabbed a gingerbread man cookie cutter.

Suddenly, from the corner of her eye, she saw batter flying and saw that Danny couldn't stop the beater. He looked as if he was completely afraid of the thing and that his hand was glued to it and couldn't let go. Max dropped the cookie cutter and held onto Danny's arm, finding the switch and turning it off completely.

He was breathing deeply with batter stuck in his hair and slightly covered on his face and looked over at her.

_Did you forget what you were doing? _Max asked him and he looked down and nodded his head. She patted his shoulder and reached for a napkin to wipe his face off and smiled.

"Hey, what happened here?" Their mother's voice chimed in, turning Max around and asking her what happened.

_Danny forgot what he was doing… _

"Hm, well, Danny, how about you do the cookie cutters and Max, you can do the beater, okay?" She suggested and watched them go about it. As she stood and watched, many memories flooded through her mind. It was hard to believe that a year had gone by so quickly since her husband had been murdered by that disgusting woman. She looked out the window where snow completely blanketed the backyard.

It was ironic how she was thinking all about that now, when it did happen around Christmas time. Hopefully as years went by, Christmas wouldn't feel as lonely and painful and the small family would feel the giddiness most people felt when they heard the same carols on the car radio or the warm feeling of hanging up ornaments on the tree.

Then again, Kate was thankful that her children were safe most of all.

She would never been able to live with herself if Esther had killed Danny or Max. Then again, she knew it wouldn't be fair if one had lived and the other didn't and she just killed herself like that. She shook her head at her thoughts, an attempt to rid them before they got worse. The three of them had been through a lot of therapy, but that didn't mean they didn't stop going.

Things in the Coleman household were dramatically different.

Kate had taken up two jobs to help keep food on the table for both Max and Danny, and she was lucky enough to be spending time with them during the holiday season. It was hard waking up at four in the morning, help the kids get ready for school, go to work until they got home, make them dinner, and then leave for her second job. It often made her sad that she rarely had any time to be with her children except for the weekends, which is why Kate decided to put up ads for a babysitter.

Which also happened to be a caller for the job, but unfortunately, Kate wasn't too impressed. Lately, that's just about how almost every person who had called and whom she personally interviewed ended: with Kate not being able to find the right babysitter. There were some that somewhat interested her, but she just couldn't be sure. More or less, she was starting to give up.

Once the cookies were finally done, she helped the kids decorate them before granting them permission to go outside and play in the snow. One thing had changed though; Kate never took her eyes off of them. She had before, but now she was more anal than she was a year ago. If she had to stand outside in the front yard to watch her children play, she would.

Little did Kate know was that someone was actually watching in the distance.

The woman held the ad from a newspaper clipping and read the information over again before looking up and seeing the house down the street. Her eyes fell upon the two children who rolled around in the snow, and caught site of Kate with her arms crossed to keep herself warm.

In her mind, it was a simple little family. A mother, two children, one boy, one girl… though a father was absent. The ad hadn't said anything too much about Kate's personal life, only that she had two children, both handicapped and that the boy was in need of constant attention. She 'awed' to herself when she had read that and then sighed heavily to herself.

It was a rather luxurious house, and it was no wonder why Kate had two jobs just to pay it down. Sighing, she threw the ad to the floor of her car while she found herself a cigarette and lit up in her car as she continued to observe the Coleman family from a distance. So, maybe the family wasn't so simple after all, but that didn't worry her and she smiled a bit to herself.

"Perhaps I'll give Kate a call later tonight."


End file.
